Question: $ { {3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\times{0} & {3}\times{-1} \\ {3}\times{-2} & {3}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-3} \\ {-6} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$